Teacher's Pet
by Miss Chatsworth
Summary: At the begining of the Weasley Twins last year, they meet a young, hot female. Little do they know the surprises she holds.
1. Hot Chick

Teacher's Pet  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Ms. Chatsworth.  
  
Chapter 1: Hot Chick  
  
It was September 1st, the start of another year at Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley were heading on top platform nine and three quarters.  
"Hey Fred! Catch!" a familiar voice screams.  
Fred turns around to yell out to Jordan. Then he sees a Dungbomb coming at him. BOOM! Jordan comes rushing over laughing hysterically. "Told you to catch the thing," Jordan explained. George bursts out laughing and Fred begins to smile.  
They were just about to board the Hogwarts Express when Jordan holds them back. "You guys look! Have you ever seen someone as fine as that?" He pointed straight to a girl that looked about a year or so older. She had long silky brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a tight white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of tight khaki pants.  
George and Fred turn to each other and then Jordan and say, "Nope!"  
"Lets hurry and get to her compartment. Maybe we can meet her," Jordan says eagerly.  
"We cant Angelina, Alicia, and Debbie are waiting for us. They just signaled us to come sit down," George argues. "After all, they are our girlfriends."  
"George, you know what your problem is? You are just to loyal!" Fred snickers. "I mean think about it - Debbie isn't near as hot as that other girl!"  
"If you aren't going with us, then tell the girls we went to get some snacks. Do you think you can do that?" Jordan says trying to hurry things up.  
"We just can't find her!" They had searched every compartment except the one-marked "TEACHERS ONLY".  
"Hey Fred! Do think since she is a new girl she might have went in the teachers compartment?"  
"Maybe we should take a look?"  
"It couldn't hurt."  
They crack the door open and sure enough, there was the girl wonder.  
" Can I help you boys?" she asks glancing over at them.  
Fred and Jordan look at each other ... "boys"? Finally Fred blurts it out after a min. or so, "Who are you calling boys? Aren't you going to be a seventh year student?"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm Kathleen Chatsworth," she says cheerfully. "And you are?"  
"I'm Fred and this is Jordan." Jordan explains.   
After Jordan realizes his mistake he corrects himself, "Whoops sorry! I am Jordan and this is my friend Fred." Jordan's face starts glowing red.  
They sit down and talk until the Hogwarts Express comes to a stop.  
"Well you all better go I have to stay around for Dumbledore," she says shooing them out the door.  
"See you later then!" Jordan calls out as they walk down the hall to leave.  
"Oh my gosh! We forgot about Angelina and Alicia. They are going to kill us!" Fred states. " What are we going to do?"  
" I have no idea."  
"Wait we can tell them that we went to sit with Ron and Harry."  
"That sounds lame!"  
" Well there is always the truth..."  
"I like your plan a lot better. At least we have a chance."  
They find their girlfriends and try to explain everything to Alicia and Angelina, on the way to the castle.  
"Now Angelina, please you have to understand!!" Fred pleaded!  
" I refuse to believe that you were talking to your brother for all that time! And where are our snacks that George said you were getting?" Angelina snapped.  
"Well...Um...I gave them to Harry and Ron," he finally blurted out.  
"Sure I really believe that one Fred!"  
"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
"Well... I guess, but please don't lie to me again. You aren't very good at it."  
"What makes you think I was lying?" Fred protested.  
"I kind of saw you coming out of the teachers compartment and I have talked to Harry and Ron."  
"When did you get a chance to talk to them?" Fred asks redder than ever.  
"Alicia and I went looking for you and Jordan an hour after the train left."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, Un Huh."  
" Angelina, I'm really sorry for not riding with you."  
" I have already told you it is o.k." The carriage comes to a halt. Angelina bends down and kisses Fred. " I dropped my lipstick behind the seat. Now get it for me," she walks away in the direction of the castle.  
After Fred had gotten the lipstick, it was already time for the feast.  
"So how did Angelina take it; did she believe everything you told her?" Jordan asked as Fred sat down at the table.  
" Well...Yeah...Um...Kinda...Nope not word", he finally said.  
"Neither did Alicia. She said she talked to Harry and Ron and saw us come out of the teachers compartment".  
"The teachers compartment? What were you doing there?" Harry (who was just joining the conversation) asked.  
" Oh you don't know yet do you", says Jordan taking a sip of juice.  
" Dun"  
"Jordan and me saw this really hot girl at the train stop. She is a transfer student and..."  
" She is HOT!! Her name was Kathleen Chatsworth," interrupted Jordan.  
"May I have your attention everyone. May I have your attention please," Dumbledore says tapping his glass with a spoon. The room got very quiet. " I would like to welcome a new Defense Against The Darks teacher. She is someone who is wonderful with the Dark Arts."  
" I wonder what kind of old witch he convinced to take the job," Jordan whispers to Fred and George.  
" Lets give a big Hogwarts welcome to Professor Chatsworth.  
"PROFESSOR CHATSWORTH," Jordan and Fred screamed. They glanced up and saw Kathleen standing up and taking a bow at the teachers' table. "We have a crush on The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Debbie and George

Autor's Note: I am so sorry about the whole Lee Jordan thing. I sometimes call people by their last name, not meaning to. Anyway, this is a follow up of my original fic."Teacher's Pet." I didn't fill like doing the chapter thing, so I decided to do it in parts. This is not going to be the last part. This part is setting the stage for Part 3.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Miss Chatsworth, and Debbie(forgot to mention her last time) I have no last name for her. If you can think of one tell me in a review, Thanks.  
  
After dinner, they all reported to their dormitories. Fred and Lee where still in shock. "Can you believe this the prettiest girl in school and she has to be a teacher," Fred whispers to Lee.   
"What are you two whispering about," Angelina asks giving Fred a kiss on the cheek.  
"Nothing of any importance. Angelina, I am so sorry about today. Is there any way I can make it up to you," Fred asks.  
"I am sure I can think of something," Angelina says with a wink before running to catch up with Alicia.  
"I know what you two will be doing this weekend a Hogsmeade," Lee says with a grin, "You lucky chap! I doubt I can even get Alicia to kiss me let along.…"  
"Is that all you think about, SEX, really Lee," Fred says.  
Lee gives Fred a smile, "Not all the time just most of the time."  
"Anyway, have you seen George around," Fred says looking around to see if He see him.  
"Nope not since dinner," Lee replies. "Have you notices how much time him and Debbie have been spending together. I don't think I have seen them apart sine the day they met at Diagon Alley."  
"I know," Fred nods in agreement.  
They finally come to the Fat Lady, "Password please"  
"Bin-werty," Fred and Lee walk in to the common room, sit down, and start a game of chess.   
"Hey look," Lee whispers to Fred and points to two people kissing by the fire. It was George and Debbie. Debbie has long red hair, white soft skin, and big green eyes. She transferred to Hogwarts this year from an American school. She is Daughter of the richest Wizard in America. She was sitting on George's lap with her arms rapped around him.   
"Have you seen George and Debbie, they're making out like there is no tomorrow," Harry says as he walks over to Fred and Lee's chess game.   
"It is just sick!!! The way the are all over each other. I say the should get a room," Ron says joining the conversation. Harry, Fred, and Lee laugh.   
"May I have your attention please, Quiet please!!!!!" Professor McGonagall shouts. The room got silent. "Professor Chatsworth has graciously offered to help out in Gryffindor."   
Fred and Lee look up. There she was in her long Black rope and her hair pulled back in a clip, with a little strand of curly hair falling on both sides of her face. She also had a pair of big gold hoop earring dangling from her ears (with is the style in some parts of America). As she walked by them she winked. "Did you see that, Fred," Lee whispers, "she winked at us."  
"I know, can you believe it"  
After talking a while they decided to turn in. They figured the sooner they went to sleep, the sooner morning would come, and the less time till Denfense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  



End file.
